A Love Story
by AlisonDiLaaurentis
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo est une superstar d'Hollywood et l'uns des meilleurs footballeurs du monde tandis que Nina Dobrev est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au monde. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils tomberont malgré eux amoureux ?


**_J'ai, depuis longtemps, l'idée de faire cette histoire et sur ce couple. J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre de la poster ici étant donné que certains n'ont jamais imaginés ce couple mais j'en ai lue une sur ce couple hier et je me suis dis que ça sera original, au moins ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ^^_**

_La route était déserte... C'est le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Une vraie tempête éclatait à Londres, grisant la route dure et désormais glissante. Des gouttes venaient s'écraser contre mon pare-brise, que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'essuyer avec les essuie-glaces. La nuit était vraiment très noire et sombre. Seuls les rayons de la Lune éclairaient les routes ainsi que leurs amis les étoiles. Et voilà que les orages se rajoutaient... C'est bien difficilement que j'essayais de rejoindre ma maison. Ma mère m'attendait sûrement. J'entendis mon téléphone vibrer et décrochais, jetant des coups d'œils à la route._

_- Allô ?_

_- Nina chérie, où es-tu ?_

_- Je suis sur la route, maman._

_- Tout vas bien ? La pluie est vraiment très forte, je pense que tu devrais..._

_- Non ! la coupais-je._

_Je sentis une des roues partir en l'air tandis que ma voiture s'arrêta, les pare-chocs grinçant sur la route._

_- Nina ? Nina, tout vas bien ? demanda ma mère, inquiète._

_- J'ai foiré... marmonnais-je. Merde alors !_

_- Oh... Nina, dis-moi où tu es, je vais juste venir te chercher. C'est bien mieux, avec des cordes pareilles, ça sera difficile de rentrer._

_- Non, maman, je m'en sortirais, je sais bien changer des roues... dis-je, trempée sous la pluie tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de remplacer la roue._

_- Tu es sûre, Nina ? dit-elle, pas rassurée du tout._

_- Oui, maman, cesses de t'en faire pour moi, la rassurai-je avec un petit rire nerveux._

_- Puisque tu le dis... Rentres vite ma chérie et..._

_J'entendis alors un silence plutôt étrange et des crépitements frottants._

_- Maman ?_

_- Nina..._

_- Maman, tout vas bien ? m'inquiétais-je._

_Je m'essuyais brièvement les mains sur mon jean et remontais dans la voiture, après avoir enfin réussis à changer la roue de ma voiture. Je redémarrais aussitôt, trempée de la tête aux pieds, le téléphone aux oreilles._

_- Maman ... ?_

_- Nina ! s'écria-t-elle._

_- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que ma voiture avait aujourd'hui ? D'abord les roues, maintenant ma manette déconne... Je me baissais, toujours le téléphone aux oreilles et avançais en tâtant les freins des pieds, occupée à débloquer ma manette. J'entendis alors un cri soudoyant au bout du fil et mon téléphone m'échappa des mains, sous la surprise. Les éclairs étaient toujours aussi bruyants et illuminaient le ciel toutes les cinq secondes, menaçants. Je récupérais mon téléphone._

_- Maman ? m'exclamais-je, affolée._

_Je remarquais qu'elle avait raccroché et la rappelais, toujours en tentant de dégager, vainement, ma manette. Ma mère ne répondait pas mais je m'obstinais à la rappeler... Un mauvais pressentiment trottait en moi. Après avoir enfin dégagé la manette, je relevais le regard pour apercevoir une personne se tenir de dos à un mètre de la voiture. Je lâchais le téléphone, qui glissa de ma main et poussais un cri de surprise. Je m'accrochais vivement au volant, virant à gauche la voiture qui survola un pont, s'écroulant dans les eaux troubles du soir._

Toquée. Cognée. Voilà comment je me sentais. Je reprenais peu à peu conscience, me réveillant sur un sofa rouge, dans une pièce qui m'était inconnue de la tête aux pieds. Mes yeux étaient très lourds et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir m'évanouir toutes les secondes. Mon cœur battait très vite. Je me retrouvais glacée dans mes vêtements frissonnants et mouillés. Je me redressais doucement. Où étais-je ? Question dont je n'avais la réponse. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas. Un atroce vertige s'empara de moi et je sentais des picotements brûlants partout sur mon corps.

- Ça va ? s'exclama une voix masculine dont je ne connaissais la provenance.

Je me retournais vivement vers d'où venait la source sonore. Autant dire qu'elle venait... d'un magnifique homme que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu...

- Hm oui, vous êtes ... ? demandais-je en me levant, m'appuyant contre les rebords du sofa.

- Cristiano Ronaldo.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose... Appartenant à l'une des stars les plus célèbres d'Hollywood mais aussi à une légende du football et d'uns des footballeurs les mieux payés, ça pouvait bien me dire quelque chose...

- LE Cristiano Ronaldo ... ?

- En personne, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin à tomber par terre (chose que j'avais déjà envie de faire, vu mon état physique...).

D'accord. Assise sur le sofa de Cristiano Ronaldo, rien de plus normal, voyons donc...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demandais-je.

- Je passais par hasard par une route et je t'ai vue... tomber du pont de Weckerley. Tu as failli te noyer mais ton pull s'est coincé contre la rambarde alors j'ai pu te rattraper juste avant que tu ne tombes, m'expliqua-t-il.

Incroyable ? Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit car la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement. Un homme et une femme entrèrent. J'avais aussi l'impression de les avoir déjà vu et en conclus qu'ils devaient être des célébrités aussi...

- Cristiano ! s'exclama l'homme.

- Hey, ça a pas été dur le trajet, Paul ?

- Tu parles... Je l'aurai bien étranglée cette fichue pluie, ragea ledit Paul tandis que la femme vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- C'est elle, la fille ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda cette femme.

- Oui...

- Je m'appelle Torrey Devitto, dit-elle en tendant sa main que je serrais.

- Nina. Nina Dobrev.

- Enchantée, sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis un sourire simple. Je l'avais bien déjà vue dans "Souviens-toi... l'été dernier 3", après deux bonnes minutes de recherche. Un téléphone sonna soudainement, me sortant de mes pensées et Torrey répondit de suite tandis que je restais plantée sur le canapé, incapable de sortir un seul mot. Elle parla quelques minutes avant de raccrocher.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Paul.

- Ma mère... elle voulait savoir comment j'allais... Tu la connais bien, toujours inquiète si elle n'est pas à...

Je n'écoutais plus la suite. Le mot "mère" avait fait un déclic dans ma tête. Ma mère... Je me souvenais du cri aiguë qu'elle avait poussé au bout du fil. Un cri tellement bizarre... Elle n'avait pas répondu à mes autres appels, elle qui est toujours sur son téléphone. Je me souvins que mon téléphone avait dû rester dans l'eau.

- Maman... murmurais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Je... Je pourrais emprunter un téléphone ? demandais-je en me levant.

- Bien sûr, répondit Torrey en me tendant le sien.

- Merci, dis-je en m'éloignant un peu.

Je composais le numéro de ma mère, qui ne répondait toujours pas... Je décidais finalement d'appeler au fixe de chez moi. Les "bip" retentirent longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

- Allô ? demanda une voix masculine inconnue.

- Allô ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me présente, Inspecteur Wilden.

- Inspecteur Wilden ?

- Je suis désolé, nous enquêtons sur un meurtre. Votre mère a été assassinée et délaissée dans un incendie, dans votre demeure hier soir.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je.

- Elle a été assassinée aux alentours de 23h... Nous pouvons voir les traces de sang depuis la chambre, on suppose donc qu'elle a été tuée dans sa chambre. Son visage est crispé, on y voit de la surprise, expliquaient les analystes. Le reste du travail a été effectué par le feu.

Le policier acquiesçait tandis que je restais dans un coin des cendres de ce qui restait de ma maison, retenant mes larmes le mieux que je pus.

- Poignardée. Un couteau à lame très pointue.

J'assistais à l'analyse de l'assassinat de ma mère... Qui ? Pourquoi ? C'était ce que je me demandais depuis de longues heures. Torrey me prêtait main forte. Je ne l'a connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais elle était près de moi comme une meilleure amie, comme une sœur. Son fiancé, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, Paul, était resté dans la voiture avec Cristiano.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient emmenés le corps de ma mère à la morgue avant de l'enterrer... Je m'effondrais par terre, prenant appui contre une table en bois. Ma vision était brouillée par les larmes.

- Nina... Tu ne peux pas rester là éternellement, dit Torrey en s'abaissant à mes côtés.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Nina, je sais que c'est dur. J'ai perdu mon père très jeune, et je peux te comprendre mais je t'assure que ça n'a aucun sens de rester ici... Rien ne pourra ramener ta mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse. Écoutes, ça serait un plaisir pour nous de t'héberger chez nous.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais trop mal pour répondre. Je me laissais aller, pleurant, pleurant et pleurant encore. Je n'avais que ça à faire mais elle avait raison. Elle a raison, ma mère n'aurait rien voulu de tout cela. Elle me força alors à me lever et me tira jusqu'à sa voiture. Réticente, je ne répondis rien.

- Tiens, les voilà, dit Paul en sortant de la voiture. Elle vas bien ? demanda-t-il à Torrey.

- Oui, répondit Torrey. J'ai accepté qu'elle dorme chez nous pour un certain temps, tu sais... reprit-elle en désignant ma maison du doigt.

- Ça ne nous pose aucun problème, répondit Cristiano.

- Nous voilà d'accord, s'exclama Paul.

- Viens, me dit Torrey en m'ouvrant la portière arrière, juste derrière le siège conducteur qu'occupait Cristiano.

Je m'assis et elle prit place à mes côtés. La voiture démarra aussitôt. Un froid glacial soufflait dans la voiture et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. Je croisais souvent le regard de Cristiano dans le rétroviseur. Torrey me serrait la main, montrant un signe de réconfort que j'appréciais. On arriva bien vite devant la demeure magnifique qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Je n'avais pas bien du la voir tout à l'heure puisqu'elle me semblait plus que géante. Il gara la voiture rapidement et on descendit tous ensemble.

- Ta chambre est entre la notre et celle de Cristiano. C'est la plus grande, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elle est très confortable. Tu peux en prendre une autre, si tu veux.

- Oh non, ça ira... Merci beaucoup, dis-je avec un faible sourire.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, dit Torrey. Tu dois être fatiguée et surtout trempée dans tes habits tout mouillés... Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dans l'armoire de la chambre, c'était la mienne.

J'acquiesçais et montais dans la chambre qui m'avait été donnée. J'ouvris la porte pour voir une chambre énorme... Elle devait faire la taille de mon salon, honnêtement. Je refermais la porte à clé et me rendis dans la salle de bain, où je me déshabillais. Je montais dans la douche. L'eau chaude me relaxa un peu. J'enfilais une nuisette en dentelle et démaquillais ce qui restait de mon maquillage. Je fis une mince queue de cheval et m'assit sur mon lit, repensant à cette journée... "dingue". J'entendis alors des coups à la porte et je me levais, ouvrant celle-ci. Je me retrouvais face à Cristiano.

- Hm, oui ?

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ta maison... répondis-je.

Il esquissa un sourire et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je voulais te dire ... commença-t-il.

- Merci, coupais-je. Merci de m'avoir sauvée et... et de m'avoir accueillie.

- Tu peux faire comme si c'était chez toi, répondit-il.

Je lui adressais un sourire.

- Vraiment, si tu as un quelconque problème, je suis là, tout comme Torrey et Paul. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ta mère.

- Merci...

- Je ne compte pas combien de fois tu as dit ça aujourd'hui, sourit-il.

Je lâchais un petit rire faible. Il se retourna alors et s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je lâchais alors un soupir et fermais les rideaux avant de me jeter sur le lit.


End file.
